


Pretty Boy

by Sinibuih



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bands, Bittersweet, Eventual Smut, Everyone is Mundane, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Rock my heart AU, Slow Burn, Some angst, Who is this Quinn guy?, alec does too, i love Mags in leather pants, private lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinibuih/pseuds/Sinibuih
Summary: "Back to revenge, my dear Pretty Boy.“OrAlexander Lightwood gets dragged by his sister Izzy to a concert of her favorite band......Some disappointments and a hot Leadsinger are going to lead Alec into a lot of emotional chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't really know how that college stuff works in America, so I apologize if there's something really wrong. Tell me about my mistakes in the comments and well, enjoy?
> 
> I'm really bad at this stuff :D

„Oh, c’mon Big Bro. Please?“ whined Izzy Lightwood for the second time now.

 „How many times do I have to say this, huh? This is not my type of party and you know that. Please Iz just stop. I won’t go.“ Alec Lightwood was lying on his small bed watching the ceiling while his sister was walking back and forth through his bedroom.

 „Alec, this is not just some party. It’s a concert and I have two tickets. However, I promise, you will love the band. They’re awesome and really fucking hot, so something you can enjoy with your ears and eyes.“ Izzy winked at Alec and sat down next to him.

 Actually, Izzy had planned to go with Clary, her bestfriend, to the concert of ‘Bittersweet‘ but Clary couldn’t make it because she had to work that night. Which was the reason why Izzy had to find someone else who would go with her.

„Iz, I’m taken!“ said Alec while he turned around and hid his face in one of his pillows.

„Yeah, I know that and I’m really exicited to finally meet that Quinn guy in sometime. I’m so proud of you finally being yourself, I mean this is your first boyfriend and I know you haven’t been together for long but this is still such a big step for you and I still..“

„Iz, stop!“ interrupted Alec.

It was still really weird for him to talk about his first relationship after being in the closet for the last 20 years. He met Quinn in his math course in his first year in College, first they were just friends but after sometime they started dating and about a week ago they had their one month anniversary.

„Ugh sorry, Big Bro. I’m just so excited. But anyway, back to the concert. I’m not saying you should hook up with someone there. But you are still allowed to watch, you know? Also, you said Quinn is busy studying tonight and I know, you have nothing else to do. Soooo….“

„You’re so freaking annoying.“ mumbled Alec into his pillow.

 „Is this a yes?!“ squealed Izzy.

„Fine. But we’re not staying longer than needed.“ gave Alec in while he turned around. Izzy jumped from his bed and shrieked „Oh Big Bro, you’re my savior. Thank you! You’re really the best!“

„Ok. We have to get ready. You can’t go like that. It’s Pandemonium. You have to look breathtaking and not like you just woke up from a nap. Don’t worry, I have black in mind. Ohh, this will be great! C’mon, get up! This will take some time!“ rambled Izzy while she opened Alec’s closet.

„I regret saying yes already“ mumbled Alec while he threw a pillow at his sister.

***

 

‘I look ridiculous.‘ thought Alec while he was standing infront of his mirror after Izzy completed his appearance. Alec wore tight, ripped black jeans and a black tank top with leather details. Both items showed way too much his body for Alec’s conditions. He didn’t even know that he owned that stuff. Izzy even put make up on is face, his eyes were lined with dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. Alec wasn’t able to recognize himself anymore, the guy in the mirror looked dark, dangerous and in someway confident. But mostly, Alec just thought he looked strange, not sure if in a good or bad way.

Alec shook his head but still grabbed his leather jacket and boots. He made his way downstairs where Izzy was already waiting for him.

Izzy looked stunning. She wore a tight, leather dress and high heels. Her dark hair fell in big waves over her shoulders and she grinned when she saw her brother.

„Oh Alec, I’m so talented. You look amazing! But hurry up, we have to leave. I don’t want to be the last one in line.“ Izzy went outside and left the door open behind her.

Alec sighed and went after her. This was going to be a long night.

***

The line infront of Pandemoniom was a pain in the ass for Alec. Too many people. Too much noise. Too much of the smell of the mixture of pee and vomit. The wait felt like an enternity and Alec was sure the inside of the messy club wouldn’t look or smell any better than the hell he had to go through in the moment. His mood got even worse when Izzy told him, for what felt like the hundredth time, how excited she was to finally see her favorite band live. Her voice was high, acute and actually just like everything else fucking annoying.

Alec decided to send his boyfriend a text to abstract himself from the drunk girl next to him that had decided it would be a good idea to shout old Panic! At The Disco lyrics right in his ear.

Alec: *Hey, how’s stuying going? Miss ya!*

When Alec got finally a response he and Izzy were already close to the entrance of Pandemoniom.

Quinn: *It’s really tough. No time. Will call you tomorrow.*

Alec sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He couldn‘t see his boyfriend the last days because Quinn was already busy with studying although the second year of College hadn’t even stared yet. They still had one week of the semester break left so alec didn’t quite get why Quinn acted like the big exams were tomorrow. They couldn’t even find time to spend  their one month anniversary with eachother, which actually bothered Alec a bit but he also didn’t want to seem clingy why he didn’t spoke with Quinn about it.

Alec shook his head and concentrated on the line again. He and Izzy were the next ones and Alec didn’t know if he should feel relieved.

Someone wearing a black hoodie shoved Alec to the side and went straight to the doorman stading infront oft he entrance. Alec started to get angry. They waited for almost an hour in the cold while some stupid guy thought he just could get through the line without any wait.

„Hey! Get the fuck back in the line and elbow your way through another time. We waited much longer than you did.“ growled Alec. He really was in a bad mood that night.

The hoodie-guy turned slowly around and Alec heard that his sister took a deep breath. He felt that something hit his side but Alec’s full attention was on the guy infront of him. Dark eyes were scanning Alec from head to toe. The guy was wearing tight leather pants which hung very low on his hips and nothing underneath his hoodie. His abs and his smooth chest looked like they were photoshopped. He was asian. Eyes lined with eyeliner just like Alec’s. His full lips were spoiled into a dirty smirk. His hair was black and spiked up which let him look taller than he actually was.

To put it in a nutshell, that guy was one oft he hottest creatures Alec had ever laid eyes on.

„Talking to me?“, hoodie-guy tilted his head to the side and smiled at Alec.

Suddenly he felt really insecure. „Uh, yeah. You.“, replied Alec much softer than before.

„Don’t worry about me, Pretty Boy. I’m actually allowed to, as you say, elbow my way through the line.“, his smile turned smug. And with that he winked at Alec, turned around and stepped into Pandemoniom with swaying hips.

***

The next thing Alec heard was a loud squeak that came from Izzy.

„Oh my God, Alec! You did not… Oh you did! This is just freaking hilarious. Fuck. You just called him out. I still can’t believe it.“ Izzy actually clapped her hands while saying this. Alec was more than just confused.

„What the hell is going on, Iz? He wasn’t the next one in line. We were…“

„Yeah, I know that.“ Izzy started laughing. „But he is still Magnus – fucking – Bane, the leadsinger of ‘Bittersweet‘. As he said, he is allowed to get in first. He has a fucking gig to play!“

Izzy and Alec showed their ID’s to the doorman and stepped into the club aswell. It was really hot in there and smelled like alkohol, sweat and something Alec wasn’t able to identify. Loud electric music was playing which caused Alec to try to shout over it, so Izzy would be able to hear him.

„How am I supposed to know that, huh? It’s not like he had a sign on his back which said that.“

„I know, Big Bro. Don’t worry. You did more embarrassing things in you’re life already. How about some drinks? Get them for us and have some fun! We still have around one hour till ‘BS‘ will start playing and till then, I have dancing and drinking in mind!“

Izzy was already making her way to the crowd of dancing people in the middle of the club. Alec sighed again and went to the bar in the corner.

After he got himself a beer and some crazy cocktail for Izzy, he turned around and scanned the crowd to find his sister.

But what he saw instead really wasn’t something he thought he would see this night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Chapter two, guys! The next one will be up the next couple of days. I have some school stuff to do, so I'm not sure when exactly I will find time. 
> 
> I decided to show direct speech the way we do it in germany. I was told that these signs: <<>> Make the reading harder, so I hope it's better this way now. Please tell me what you think in the comments! :))
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Alec froze.

Quinn.

What the hell was Quinn doing here?

He was standing at one of the tables next to the dancefloor. The light in the club made his honeyblond hair look  greenish. He didn’t fit in this club in anyway. His hair looked too styled, his clothes too bright and casual.

But Quinn was here. Laughing and drinking with…

With another guy.

Who fitted perfectly in this certain crowd of people. His dark, tight clothes showed more skin than they did hide.

Mentioned guy turned in that second over to Alec’s boyfriend and whispered something in Quinn’s ear which caused him to break out laughing.

Alec didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t believe that Quinn would lie to him. If he wanted to go out with friends he could have just told Alec without coming up with a stupid studying excuse.

Still totally confused, Alec put the drinks back on the counter and took his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through their coversations, looking for something he could have missed which was about tonight.

 Alec couldn’t find anything.

Quinn had made sure that Alec thought he was busy studying.

Maybe it was a sudden decision to go out and Quinn had just forgot to tell Alec about it in that short amount of time.

Quickly, Alec sent him a text asking if he was still busy or if he had one minute to call him.

Alec saw how Quinn took his phone out and probably looked at Alec’s message. The tiny bit of hope Alec still had left, washed away when Quinn put his phone back in his pocket without replying.

He had lied to him.

It got even worse when Alec saw how the other guy got even closer to Quinn and…

He kissed Quinn.

Quinn kissed him back.

They seemed really familiar with each other.

Alec felt tears filling his eyes, blinking serveral times he turned around, grabbed their drinks and made his way back through the crowd of dancing people. Still looking for his sister.

It took him some time to find her. When Izzy beheld him her expression turned from happy to worried.

„Alec, is everything alright?“ Izzy stopped dancing and got closer to him. Alec nodded.

„Yeah, fine. Just too many people. I will be right back. Here’s your cocktail.“ Alec tried to smile and handed Izzy’s drink over too her.

„Okaaay, don’t let yourself too much time. I want to enjoy the concert with you, Big Bro.“

Alec nodded again, making his way to a side door, getting through and finally breathing fresh air again.  He took a deep breath, trying to catch a clear thought and sat down on one of the steps infront of him.

***

Now that he was alone, he felt the tears rising again.

It was ridiculous.

It took him more than 20 years to finally allow himself to be who he actually was. He opened his heart and mind for the first time in his life and of course his first boyfriend had to be a cheating, lying disappointment.

A rough laugh escaped his mouth while one tear was leaving his eyes.  Alec didn’t know what he had done wrong in his life to deserve something like this.

Alec was deep in his thoughts, so he didn’t notice that the side door had opened again and someone was already standing next to him. Smoking and looking at Alec with interest.

His ignorance made Aled flinch when the person next to him suddently started talking in a low pitch.

„What’s so funny, pretty boy?“

Alec looked up, into the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

It was Magnus Bane, the guy that elbowed his way through the waitingline, who had changed his hoodie to a black, transparent tank top which didn’t hide his perfect chest and abs in anyway but now showed his well built arms aswell.

„I thought you should be in there playing a concert or something like that.“ said Alec without answering Magnus‘ question.

„Nah, there would be still enough time for 5 cigarettes, though I think I’ll stick with only one right know. I’m quiet suprised that you do know who I am now. Back in the line you seemed pretty confused.“

Magnus sat down next to Alec and took a deep draw from his cigarette.

„Well, after laughing about me, my sister told me that you belong to the band. Sorry for yelling at you.“

„Oh, don’t worry. I’d be pissed too, I shouldn’t have pushed you. I actually enjoyed your little outbreak, this way you caught my attention.“

Alec just hummed in response.

„What are you doing out here, Pretty Boy?“ Magnus was curious, Alec looked sad in some way.

„Stop calling me that.“ replied Alec instead.

„Hm, obviously not a big fan of getting asked questions. Got it. But tell me what’s your real name then, Pretty Boy?“

„Doesn’t matter.“

„Well, if you don’t tell me then I will have to stick with Pretty Boy, You know?“

Alec just hummed in response again while Magnus took his last draw and threw his cigarette away.

„Not a man of big words, hm? Maybe the party inside the club would lighten up your mood. You should be in there dancing, not sitting out here in the cold alone.“

„I don’t really like the view of my boyfriend’s tongue in the mouth of another guy, you know?“ Alec broke the eyecontact and looked down at the ground instead.

„Wait, is he in there doing what you just said? Like right now?“ Magnus mouth fell open.

Alec hummed again and looked back at Magnus.

„And you’re not broken up? Like, he cheated on you?“

Alec nodded „What can I say, boyfriends equal disappointments, I guess.“

Alec didn’t know why he told a complete stranger about this but it just felt right in that moment. Talking to Magnus took funnily enough some of his anger away.

Magnus closed his mouth again.

After a while he said „I’m not a big fan of relationships myself, but usually, I would still offer myself to beat the guy up but…“ He paused and looked at Alec intensely.

„Well, I guess by looking at you, that you would be able to do that yourself.“ continued Magnus and winked at Alec.

A small laugh escaped Alec’s mouth. „You’re probably right. I could kick his ass without any help.“

„Alright. Which option are you taking then?“ Magnus stood up and looked down at Alec.

Alec rose an eyebrow. „What do you mean?“

Magnus continued, „ You have two options. 1. You can do exactly what we just talked about and go and kick his cheating butt. Or 2. You can start to forget about him.“

Alec’s confusion grew. „I don’t really get the second option.“

A big smile spread over Magnus‘ face.

„Well, with that I mean that you could come with me. To our tourbus.“

Magnus offered a hand to Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo,  
> here we go with chapter 3. I hope you are excited!
> 
> The next one will take some time, I think. I probably won't find time to upload before friday. So please be patient with me.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Alec stared with wide eyes from Magnus‘ hand to his face and back to his hand. He didn’t know what to do or what Magnus intented with that offer.

Magnus rose one eyebrow and lowered his hand. „I suppose you’re taking option one then?“

„No, I…uhm, I mean what do want to do at your bus?“

A little laugh escaped Magnus‘ perfect lips and Alec looked up again and their eyes locked instantly.

„I need to get ready, Pretty Boy. And you obviously need a drink, something stronger than this cheap beer you carry with you. So, you can come with me or not. Your decision. Though I hope you know that there’s only one right desicion.“ , he winked and offered his hand again.

Alec sighed. „That was kinda manipulative, you know.“

He still took Magnus‘ hand. The rings Magnus wore felt cold on Alec’s rough hand and his skin tingled.

Magnus pulled him up laughing. „I don’t think that I said that coming with me would be smart.“

Magnus stepped away from Alec and started walking. He turned his head.

 „C’mon, Pretty Boy. Follow me. It’s time to sin.“

Alec awoke from his little rigor and headed the way Magnus was leading.

He left the beer back at the stairs. He really needed something stronger.

***

After a short amount of time they arrived at a black double-decker bus. Magnus went to the door in the front and opened it for Alec.

„Pretty Boys first“, he said grinning.

Alec started to feel kind of nervous. He shook his head and got into the bus.

It smelled like leather and perfume. Behind the driver’s seat were some bench seats.

 A brown haired guy was lying crossed-armed on one of  them, his face hidden in the grey leather. Loud snores left his mouth.

Magnus stepped in the bus aswell and chuckled when he spotted the boy on the bench seat. He closed the door behind him and looked at Alec, a finger infront of his lips. Alec kept silent, looking at him curiously.

Magnus got closer to the snoring boy and leaned over him. It seemed like Magnus wanted to kiss the boy’s cheek but instead of that, he licked in one big motion over his whole face. The boy’s eyes flew open and a shocked expression appeared on his face. He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face.

„Mags, that was fucking gross. God, don’t do that ever again. Ugh.“

 He got up, Magnus just giggled while Alec didn’t know how to react. He just kept looking at Magnus.

„We have only 20 left, Si. You had to get up and I think that was really the best way to wake you.“, explained Magnus, still laughing.

The brown haired guy rolled his eyes and looked at Alec. His expression changed from disgusted to curious.

„And who is this, Mags?“

„Ah right. Simon meet Pretty Boy. Pretty Boy meet Simon.“

Simon sighed and looked at Magnus.

„Okay, but be quick. As you said, only 20 left.“ He headed to the door.

When the door fell closed after Simon went through, Magnus turned to Alec again, still a smirk on his lips.

Magnus gaze was intense and Alec had to look away. He cleared his throat.

„Is he in your band?“ Alec tried to start a conversation again.

Magnus just hummed in response like Alec had done ealier.

He got closer to Alec which made him step a bit back till his back was pressed against something that felt like a shelf. He took deep breath.

Magnus leaned in and put his hands on each side of Alec’s body. Alec wasn‘t sure what Magnus was going to do. He tensed a bit and held his breath. His eyes were drawned to Magnus‘ mouth.

His eyes wide and shocked, he wasn’t able to move away.

Suddently Magnus‘ warmth was gone and Alec looked up. Magnus was standing infront of him, a whiskybottle in his hand which he had grabbed from the counter behind Alec. A big smirk on his face.

Alec blushed and cleared his throat again.

„Right… drinks.“ Alec relaxed a bit again.

Magnus took two glasses from the counter and filled them with the whiskey. He handed one of them to Alec.

„Drink, Pretty Boy.“, said Magnus while he took a swig of the whiskey himself.

Alec wasn’t much of a drinker usually but this night was not usual. So he thought ‘Fuck it‘ and took a mouthful of the liquid.

After he had swallowed he bursted out coughing, that whiskey was the strongest sort of alcohol Alec had ever tried.

Magnus began to giggle what made Alec blush again.

„I would say take your time, Darling. But..“ He looked at the clock on the wall. „..We only have 16 minutes left, so you have to forget a little bit faster.“

 Magnus got closer to Alec again and found a place next to him.

Insteat of answering Alec looked at the glass in his hand. He really wanted to forget. That night was just too much. He had pushed his anger back but it was still there. Quinn was still there. With his tongue down the guy’s throat.

 He had started to let himself fall just to crash into reality again. A reality where he was alone, locked and helpless.

He was going to deal with all of that tomorrow. This night he just wanted to forget.

He put the glass to his lips and drank all of the whiskey in one gulp. He coughed again and felt how the alcohol made him feel warm and fuzzy already.

He handed the glass back to Magnus who was looking at him, eyebrows risen.

„More“, said Alec.

Magnus chuckled and took the glass.

„How about a third option, hm?“ Magnus poured another drink for Alec and handed it to him.

Instantly Alec took a sip from it.

„Third option?“, asked Alec.

„How do you feel about revenge, Pretty Boy?“ whsipered Magnus in Alec’s ear.

„What do you mean by that?“, Alec’s skin tingled and he took another sip, looking at Magnus curiously.

Magnus opened his mouth to answer but he got interruped from a loud knock on the door of the Tourbus. He turned around and opened it.

 From Alec’s angle he wasn’t able to see who was standing infront of the door.

„Hey, Mags!“, said a female voice lasciviously.

„Kaelie. What do you want?“, answered Magnus without any sign of emotion in his voice.

„I thought we could have some fun before you get on stage, you know?“

„No.“ Magnus opened the door completly and Alec could see the the girl standing infront of the door.

She was skinny, long legs, her face hidden behind a mask of make up. She looked as fake as possible.

„As you see. I’m busy.“

„Oh, Mags.. You know that I don’t mind sharing you. I could join you two. That would be so much fuuuun.“ Alec’s eyes widened when he heard what she had said and took another big gulp from his drink.

Kaelie was obviously pretty drunk. Alec wondered how she was still able to stand on these monsters of high heels.

„Another time, Kaelie.“, and with that Magnus closed the door right in her face.

Magnus turned around, looking directly at Alec and taking another sip from his whiskey.

„Back to revenge, my dear Pretty Boy.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 4!
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment, please! :)

Alec took the last sip of his whiskey and put the glass back on the counter.

„Revenge, hm? What do have in mind with that option?“, asked Alec confused.

Magnus got closer to Alec, his mouth next to Alec’s ear. His warm breath smelled like alcohol and smoke. Alec shivered and closed his eyes.

Magnus placed his lips behind Alec’s ear and licked the spot. He heard how Alec took a deep breath.

„Are you sure?“, asked Magnus against Alec’s skin.

Alec didn’t respond, just enjoying Magnus hard body so close to his own and thinking about what Magnus could have meant with his question.

Alec’s thoughts got cut off when Magnus suddently moved from Alec’s side to his front, pressing his body against Alec’s.

„Option 3, then.“ and with that Magnus closed the space between their mouths, pressing his soft lips hard against Alec’s.

Alec couldn’t move, his eyes wide open. This wasn’t like he had expected this night to go in anyway. He wasn’t someone who just kissed random strangers. His first and till then only kisses had he shared with Quinn. Always soft and calm, Alec really liked it that way.

But this kiss was different, ist was hot and full with lust. Alec had never felt anything like this before. It was incredible. He heard his pulse loud in his ears.

When he finally relaxed, he closed his eyes and kissed Magnus back, crossing his arms behind Magnus neck.

The smaller man licked over Alec’s lips, silently asking for entrance. A small moan escaped Alec’s mouth which used Magnus to slide his tongue in Alec’s hot mouth.

Alec’s knees weakend.

Magnus pressed him even harder against the shelf, exploring Alec’s mouth with so much force. Magnus seemed like he really knew what he was doing.

Alec tried to keep up with the kiss, losing his mind in the delicious heat of Magnus‘ mouth.

Because of the lack of oxygen, Alec had to break the kiss. Magnus trailed small kisses along his jaw down his throat. Where he started to suck and lick a big hickey on Alec’s pale skin.

Alec didn’t know how extremly sensitiv his throat was which caused that he wasn’t able to hold back a loud moan.

He felt how his skinny jeans started feel uncomfortable around his hardening length.

Magnus shove one of his hands under Alec’s Tank Top and caressed his hard abs. The rings he wore felt cold against Alec’s hot skin and a shiver ran down his spine.

Magnus hand went lower.

Alec groaned in a low pitch when he felt Magnus‘ fingers around his clothed erection.

„Mhhm, so responsive, I like that. Do you want me to help you with that?“ purred  Magnus against the skin next to Alec’s ear. His fingers tightened around his arousal.

Alec opened his mouth to answer but his head was empty, filled with white marshmallow fluff instead of the reasonable brain which used to live in there.

Magnus fell on his knees infront of Alec, looking up at him innocently.

Alec looked down at him, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

 He got even harder because of the sight infront of him. Magnus looked as fuckable as possible.

His eyes dark and full with lust, his lips swollen and red.

Maybe Alec was inexperienced, already a bit drunk and not thinking rationally, but he knew that he wanted this man infront of him. He wanted to feel him, his body against his own. He wanted to finally make this experience, wanted to feel Magnus mouth and tongue around himself, to finally take what he had desired for so long.

Magnus tilted his head to the side, looking at him inquiringly.

„Does your lack of words mean you don’t want me to suck your dick, Darling?“

Alec felt how he blushed.

He wanted it, so damn much.

But he wasn’t able to say it, he couldn’t, he just couldn’t do..

„Do it!“, he felt how these words left his mouth without his permission.

He had lost the ability to control his body. The lust and the alcohol were in charge now.

„Oh, with pleasure!“, Magnus got closer to Alec’s crotch, a dirty smirk on his face.

Alec’s cheeks were bright red by now. He wasn’t able to look away from the man infront of him.

Magnus took the zipper of Alec’s jeans in his mouth and tore it down while looking directly into Alec’s hazelbrown eyes.

Alec’s breath quickend, he was nervous and excited. A whole mess of emotions flew through his body.

Magnus let the zipper go and opened the button, pulling his dark jeans down.

Alec wasn’t able to hold Magnus‘ gaze anymore. He tilted his head back against the shelf and closed his eyes tightly. He felt Magnus‘ fingers teasing his skin over the waistband. It was too much, his cock was painfully hard by now. He needed Magnus. Right now.

„Please…“, begged Alec.

Magnus started to place open mouth kisses over Alec’s still clothed arousal.

Alec groaned Magnus‘ name.

„Mhm, you sound so beautiful, Pretty Boy!“, whispered Magnus against Alec’s erection.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband and began to tore it down slowly.

Alec stopped breathing in anticipation.

 

The door swung open in one quick motion.

„Mags, are you ready? We’re already late and.. Woah!“

Simon held a hand infront of his eyes and turned around.

Alec’s eyes flew open.

No.

No, no, no! This is not how this was suppose to be going.

He quickly pulled his jeans up again.

„Seriously, Magnus? You should be finished by now. God, we should be on stage by now!“

Magnus groaned and stood up.

„Fine. I just need one more drink then I’ll be there.“

„But..“

„Simon. Please, wait outside. I promise I’ll be out in 2 minutes.“, interrupted Magnus and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

He took a big swig out of it.

„Alright..“, Simon left the bus and closed the door behind him.

***

Magnus turned around to Alec, taking another gulp.

„I’m sorry, but I have to go. You can stay here and jerk off if you want. Or you wait till the concert’s over, I would like you to come and visit my bed back there.“ He pointed at the door in the back of the bus and winked.

After another gulp, he placed the bottle back on the counter and went to the door.

He turned around and looked at Alec again.

„Hey, Pretty Boy.“, Alec looked up into his brown eyes.

„This guy in there must be the most stupid creature on earth if he cheats on you. I’m pretty drunk and I barely know you, but I already know that you deserve much better. Please, come back after the concert.“

He opened the door and got through it quickly. Leaving a primed, hard Alec in his tourbus behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 5!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec needed some minutes till he was able to move again. He pulled the zipper of his jeans up and closed the button.

He took two steps and sat down on one of the bench seats and hid his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and tried to catch a clear thought.

This night was unbelieveable.

Finding out that his boyfriend was cheating on him, meeting a guy who looked like pure sex on legs and almost getting his first blow job. That was just way too much for one night.

Alec was overwhelmed with feelings. Embarassment was floading through his body, this Simon guy had seen him in the most inappropriate moment possible. But the strange thing was, that Alec felt also good in some way.

Good because of Magnus, the way he had made him feel. The way he had talked to him.

Alec had felt wanted and appreciated. Even if it was only in a sexual way.

Alec knew that what Magnus had said about Quinn was true.

Quinn didn’t deserve him. Not in any way, not as a boyfriend and not as a friend.

Alec was a pure soul, always thinking about others first, but not this time.

While Alec took his hands from his face, he made a decision.

He didn’t want to forget this night. He didn’t want to forget Magnus or his almost-blow job. He also didn’t want to forget what Quinn did. Alec knew that he won’t miss Quinn. He will miss the possibility of having a real relationsship, the possibility of love. Quinn was never meant to be the person Alec would be able to love. In the back of Alec’s mind, he knew it from the beginning.

With that in mind, Alec stood up again and went to the sink in the kitchen. He filled his glass a couple of times with water and drank it.

After that, he got to the mirror next to the shelf. Alec looked at himself, he looked so different than usual and in that moment he was really glad about that. Even if Quinn saw him in Pandemonium, he wouldn’t be able to recognize him.

Alec had decided to go back and watch Magnus‘ band‘s concert. He was curious how Magnus‘ voice would sound like and which kind of music they would be playing.

He took one last look at himself and got out of the tourbus.

***

 

When Alec got back inside Pandemonion, the stage was still empty and the electric music had stopped playing. The crowd of people had stopped dancing and they adjusted the stage, some of them were already screaming the band’s name.

Alec tried to look for Izzy, but there were too many people. So he took his phone and called her. After a short time, he heard Izzy voice through the phone.

„Oh my god, Alec! Thank god! Where are you?! The concert will start soon! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!“

„I’m in the back, next to the bar. I don’t really want to..“

„I’ll be right there. Don’t move!“, interrupted Izzy and hung up.

Alec sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He saw how a small, black haired girl made her way through the crowd.

It seemed like Izzy had been right in the first row and now, because of Alec, she would be in the last one. He knew how much this concert meant to Izzy, how exicted she was because of it. Alec started to feel bad for calling her.

Izzy got closer to Alec, she was way smaller than him, even with her heels on. She needed to tilt her head up to be able to look into Alec’s eyes.

„You.“, she pointed at Alec. „Where the fuck have you been, huh? I was worried sick! You can’t just leave, I tought you just needed a minute for yourself but obviously you needed 40 instead.“

Izzy tapped with every word against Alec’s chest.

„Iz, stop that!“, Alec pushed her hand away.

„I…I was…Can we please talk about that tomorrow?“, Alec sighed.

„Oh no, Big Bro! It’s not that easy! We will discuss that now and…wait. Is that a hickey?“

Izzy tilted her to the side and looked intensely at Alec’s throat.

Alec blushed and tried to cover the mark with one of his big hands.

„Eh, no it’s…It’s not, it’s a…“, Alec started to stutter.

„Don’t lie to me! That’s a giant hickey on your neck! Where have you been, Alec? Or to be more precise, with whom have you been?!“, a smirk appeared on Izzy's face.

„I don’t want to talk about it, okay?“, grumbled Alec.

„No, that’s not okay at all. You will talk! Now!“

„I…I saw…something. And then I was…with someone and…“, Alec took a deep breath.

„I can’t talk about this right now, Iz. But, I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow. I swear.“, Alec tilted his head to the side, looking directly at the stage.

„Fine. But just because ‘BS‘ will be on stage every second. Trust me, the topic’s not over!“, with that she turned around and faced the stage again.

Alec was finally able to breath properly again. He knew that if he had told Izzy about what Quinn had done to him, she would be on her way to slap the crap out of him. The protective instinct was something they had in common. But this would ruin the concert even more for Izzy, so Alec wouldn’t tell her that night.

Suddenly, all lights in the club turned off and the crowd of people started to scream.

Alec pushed his toughts away and concetrated.

Five shadows entered the stage, the crowd freaked out. Hands in the air, screaming and shouting undefine words.

Alec didn’t get their enthusiasm. Sure, he was exicited too, but he would never understand why people were so fanatic about certain things like music.

Alec’s eyes found Izzy infront of him. She was jumping up and down, screaming aswell with her hands waving above her head.

On Alec’s face appeared a smile, his sister was just so adorable some times.

The lights flashed on again and Alec looked up.

Magnus was standing infront of a microphone, a big smile on his face. This smile seemed realer than the other ones that had appeared on his face this night. Next to him was a black haired guy who had a bass guitar in his hands, his expression was serious. In the back was Simon, right infront of a keyboard. The Drummer was right next to him, while the guitarist was on Magnus‘ other side. Alec wasn’t able to look at anyone but Magnus. He looked breathtaking and now that Alec knew how these lips felt on his skin, he wasn’t able to think about anything else.

Magnus stepped closer to the microphone, the mass of people screamed even louder.

They started to play the first song, Alec couldn’t believe what he heard.

They were good. Really good!

Magnus voice was deep and smooth, a shiver went through Alec’s body.

Alec didn’t realize that he started to move a bit to the beat, he really did enjoy the first song.

And the second song.

Aswell as the third one.

The lights got brighter and Magnus started to talk to the crowd after the third song.

„Hello people! We’re ‘Bittersweet‘! How are you feeling tonight? Are we’re doing okay?“

The crowd screamed in approval.

„That’s awesome, you’re awesome! We’re having so much fun with you tonight! But I would like to tell a quick story before we continue, is that alright?“

Alec heard how some girls shouted at Magnus how much they loved him and Magnus smile changed. It looked fake now, forced. He seemed to be so comfortable on stage before but now that was gone. Alec seemed to be the only one who noticed this shift because they kept screaming things like that.

„Well, you all are actually very lucky that I’m on stage tonight because before I got here I had a really handsome guy in my tourbus and…“

„Mags, please no sexstories tonight, okay?“, interrupted the black-haired guy with the bass guitar.

„Raphael, please. It’s not a sexstorie. I’m here, we got interrupted, obviously. But that’s not what I wanted to say.“

„The guy I met told me something. He saw his boyfriend here tonight. With someone else. What I want to say is that in this crowd of beautiful people is one big piece of shit, a cheating piece of shit. I don’t tolerate people like him, I don’t tolerate people who cause pain in any way. Especially not on one of our shows. I want him to know that he fucked up. Fucked up a relationship with this beautiful boy I met tonight. The last thing I want to say is that you, Pretty Boy, have nothing done wrong. Don’t blame yourself for his foolishness. I would really like to see you again after the concert. With that said, I think we should continue. The next song is called ‘Downworld‘!“

They started to play again while Alec wasn’t able to move. His mouth hung sightly open.

Magnus had talked about him on stage, had called Quinn out without even saying his name.

Alec felt thankful for Magnus‘ words. He wasn’t able to confront Quinn that night himself but now he felt relieved in some way.

Izzy came back to Alec, close to his left ear.

„Woah, that was powerful, wasn’t it? He is such a good-hearted person. I love Magnus so much!“, shouted Izzy into his ear.

Alec didn’t answer, he just hummed in response. He would tell her tomorrow, tell her that he was meant with Pretty Boy. Alec already knew that Izzy would hate him for not telling her right away.

They continued to enjoy the concert. Alec loved their music and the way they changed between slow, light songs and heavy songs. The screaming started to be less annoying. After the last song Alec even got into it aswell, clapping loudly.

Magnus ended the concert with the words: „Thank you so much, guys! I hope we’ll see you guys around later! Especially you, Pretty Boy!“

They got off stage and the electric music started playing again. The crowd loosed and Izzy got closer to Alec again.

„This Pretty Boy must have made a big impression on Magnus. He usually doesn’t give his one-night stands that much attention.“, Izzy shrugged her shoulders and started to make her way to the exit.

Alec made a decision.

He went after Izzy, they got a cab and headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably wanted Alec to go to Magnus after the concert. He will explain his reasons for not going next chapter. And remember, this story is about Malec. They will meet again eventually, so don't worry! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with some background information and the Alec/Izzy - Talk! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Alec opened his eyes the next morning after six hours of sleep, his mind went crazy. All kinds of thoughts and memorys about the last night were floating through his head.

After he got back inside their parent‘s house, he went straight to his room and laid down in his bed. The weird thing was that he was actually able to fall asleep quickly. Usually it took him about one hour but this time his mind felt clear, like he didn’t needed to think about anything.

It all came back the next morning, the feeling of betrayal because of Quinn’s cheating. Anger was floating his body again, he wasn’t hurt or sad, just incredibly mad. Mad at Quinn but also at himself for being so stupid to open his mind for someone like him. He remembered Magnus’s words, the way he told him that it wasn’t his fault at all. But Alec couldn’t help it, it was always one of his greatest weaknesses. He was always looking for his mistakes, was finding his fault in every situation.

Alec shifted to the side and hid his face in one of his pillows.

 He knew that he had to face Quinn in some time again. They were in the same college, in the same math course. Just thinking about that made him want to leave the town instantly. He knew that it wasn’t a real option, he wasn’t able to leave his siblings behind. They were everything he had, Izzy who was annoying some times and way too nosy, but who was also so caring and Alec’s favorite person to talk to when he needed an advise. Jace who was adopted by the Lightwoods when he was ten years old. Who wasn’t just a brother to Alec but also his best friend, a person he knew he could rely on without any doubt, even if Jace took every opportunity he could get, to drive Alec crazy. And Max, who was with his fourteen years, already the smartest person Alec will probably ever meet. Who loved mangas and anime with all his heart and was able to ramble about philosophy, politics and economy like he was already all grown up.

Alec loved his siblings more than anything, they had helped him through the time when his parents weren’t accepting his sexuality. It got better though, his mother seemed to be okay with it nowadays. He had talked with her about Quinn and she actually seemed happy for him. His father was different, Alec knew that Robert was still looking at him like he was some kind of mutation. But his father had learned to keep silent, had learned to stop talking about it when Alec was around. Alec was never a big fan of his father, they had never talked much anyways. The only thing that still mattered for both of them was Alec’s career.

 Another reason to stay in New York, to finally become a lawyer.

It always has been his dream job, while other kids wanted to become an actor or a singer.

Alec was different.

His family was happy about that, especially his dad who was a lawyer himself. He already saw his son working for him in his company. When it came to this topic, his dad suddenly forgot that Alec was gay.

The family had moved to New York after Alec got his High School Diploma, they bought a big house on the outskirts of the city. Usually Alec lived on the campus in a dorm but Alec liked to come back home in his semeter breaks.

His parents and Max were on vacation which did suck a bit because Alec really missed his Mom and Max. Jace had picked up Clary from work yesterday and probably spend the night at her apartment. They have been together since the start of the first year of college. The redhead was studying art while working at a crappy coffee shop near the campus.

Jace was studying to become a teacher, just because he didn’t know what to do instead. He was changing subjects all the time because he was so unsure about his future.

Izzy finished High School this year, she was already working on her portfolio for the fashion studies.

Alec was more than proud of her, she was good, really good. Everyone knew that the entrance into the fashion business wasn’t easy at all. But Izzy was always focused on her dream, she worked hard for it.

Thinking about Izzy made him realize that he would need to face her today. He promised her to talk to her about what happend last night.

Alec groaned. He hated talking about his feelings.

But Alec actually knew that he needed that talk, Izzy was the one who knew how to handle this situation. He just didn’t know what to say about Magnus. He probably should just say that they had talked and that he gave him some advise.

Memories of Magnus were dominating his mind now. How he had kissed him, how his tongue had felt against his own. How Magnus was kneeling infront him, kissing his stomach. How his hands had felt on his clothed, rockhard cock.

Alec wanted Magnus‘ mouth on his erection so much, just thinking about how he had groaned „do it!“, made him blush.

It made Alec realize that he still wanted that, just not like that.

 

Alec got up from his bed and went to his closet, looking for a clean shirt. His gaze fell on his own reflection in the mirror next to the closet.

The hickey which Magnus had left on Alec’s throat last night was huge.

Alec’s eyes widened. It was the perfect contrast to Alec’s pale skin, screaming for attention in different shades of purple.

Alec gulped, he knew he won’t be able to hide that thing under any of his pullovers or shirts. Even more important, he knew he won’t be able to hide it from Izzy, despite the fact that she probably still knew about it because of yesterday’s interaction.

Alec had hoped that it would fade quicker and he would be able to tell her that she had just imagined it.

Alec sighed, that hickey was like a sign that told everyone who saw him that he had some sexy time the last night.

It meant that he would have to talk about the make out with Izzy.

Alec turned back to the closet and tore one of his black shirts over his head while he metally pepared himself for the talk.

***

Alec was standing infront of the coffee machine when his sister made her way into the kitchen aswell. She was still wearing her favorite pyjama and fluffy socks with kittens on them.

„Good morning, Big Bro!“, Izzy got closer to Alec and hugged him from behind.

„Morning, no hangover today?“, asked Alec. Izzy rarely woke up without a hangover after a night out.

Izzy let Alec go and sat down on one of the chairs next to the counter.

„Mhm, no just a bit. I’m still too happy to really feel it.“

„How’s that?“

„Are you kidding? Yesterday was the night of my life! It was a dream come true! Seeing them life was just awesome!“, answered Izzy in awe.

Alec chuckled slightly, he loved seeing his sister happy. He took his black coffee and sat down on the chair next to Izzy.

„Speaking of yesterday, you still have to tell me about the vampire.“

„Huh, what vampire?“, asked Alec confused.

„Well, by the state of your neck, you obviously made out with a vampire. Spill, Alec. You promised it!“, Izzy pointed on Alec’s throat.

Alec took a deep breath. „Alright, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won’t freak out, okay?“

Izzy nodded and held her right hand up with a little smirk on her face.

„I promise!“

 „Okay. Well, do you remember how Quinn had told me several timest hat he was busy studying last night?“

Izzy nodded again.

„Yeah well, he obviously wasn’t. After I got our drinks I was looking for you. But instead of you, I found him. He was with another guy and well they kissed and I just really needed to…“

„Stop, stop, Alec! Please slow down! What the hell?  Why should he… and your anniversary was just a few days… and…“, rambled Izzy. The smirk on her lips was gone.

„Iz, I know, okay! He obviously doesn’t care about any of that. He cheated on me and to be honest, they didn’t seem like strangers.“, Alec looked down on the floor and took a sip of his coffee.

„Oh god, Alec. I’m so sorry! What did you do? Did you tell him what an asshole he is?“

„No, I wasn’t able to face him. I’m still not able to. I directly went to you.“

„Wait, does he even know that you know about the cheating?“

„I actually don’t think so. I mean, I don’t think he saw me and even if he did, I looked nothing alike my usual self.“, answered Alec.

„Mhm true, but what are you going to do now? The break’s almost over, right?“

„Yeah, that’s the problem. I have math with him. There won’t be a way to not speak with him. I just don’t feel ready to talk with him about that.  I don’t know what to do, Iz. I just want him to leave me alone.“, thinking about facing Quinn made Alec nervous.

It shouldn’t be that way, Alec should be strong enough to talk to the bastard.

„Isn’t there the possibility to choose another course? I mean it’s still possible that you see him on campus but it’s still easier to avoid him that way till you’re ready to face him, right?“

Alec thought about it. Izzy was right, this year he was able to choose between math and a language. He just had to sign up for another course. It was that easy.

Alec looked up again.

„Iz, you’re right! I can choose a language instead of math! I just need to change my schedule...“, rambled Alec while standing up.

Izzy catched his arm and dragged him back.

„Sit down. We’re not finished yet.“, the smirk appeared back on Izzy’s face.

Alec sat down again, a confused look on is face.

„Did you forget about that hickey of yours?“

„Uhm no. Okay I’ll tell you. But without any details, alright?“

„Oh no, I want details, all of them!“

„Iz, please..“, whined Alec.

„Just start already!“, interrupted Izzy.

„Fine… Well, after I gave you your drink I went outside. I sat down and… well I met someone.“

„Who? What’s his name?“

Alec sighed.

„It was Magnus, the leadsinger.“, said Alec quickly.

Izzy hesitated.

„You’re kidding me, right? You can’t be serious!“

„Well, I am not kidding. Can I continue?“

„Yes! Of course, I… it just sounds so surreal…“

„We talked, it was…nice, I guess. I told him about Quinn and well, it helped you know? He decided that I needed something stronger to drink, so we went to his tourbus…“

Izzy squealed.

„We drank some whiskey, I think. It was fun. And well yeah, he’s the vampire.“, Alec pointed to his neck.

„Did you have sex?!“, Izzy was beyond excited.

„What? No! We.. just made out…a bit.“, stuttered Alec and he blushed.

„Wait, does that mean that you are Pretty Boy?“, Izzy’s eyes widened.

„Yeah, kinda..“

„But…Magnus asked you to go to him after the concert. Why did you come home with me? Alec, you should have stayed with him! You don’t have to feel guilty because of Quinn.“

„I don’t. I don’t feel guilty. But I don’t want to be one of Magnus‘ one-night stands. I’m not like you or Jace, I’ve never wanted to be like that. I know it sounds dumb but I want…love, not something like this. I would have regret it today if I stayed with him. I know he’s a good guy and I wanted him, I really did. But…I don’t know how to explain it, okay. I’m just not made for stuff like this.“

Alec felt kind of helpless when it came to him talking about his feelings.

„It’s not dumb, Big Bro. This is just how you are, I understand. Don’t worry, you’ll find the one. I promise!“

Alec sighed. He really wasn’t that confident about that.

„Can I go now?“

„Sure, thanks for telling me, Alec. I know you don’t like talking about stuff like this.“

‘Well that would be an understatement‘, thought Alec while he got up, ready to change his schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it.  
> I'm thinking about which language Alec should choose. The decision would be between german and french. I speak german myself, so I really could use real sentences in my story. I only had french in school and well, I wasn't that good. I know some phrases but not more. Now my question for you: Which language should Alec choose. Please tell me, I need help to decide!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me two whole weeks to upload. I had such a hard time writing this chapter and I'm still not happy with it.  
> I hope I'll be able to upload the next one way sooner!  
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter in some way and tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Alec was sitting infront of his computer, staring at the possible languages he was able to choose.

German and French.  Only German and French.

Alec sighed. He wasn’t a fan of either of them.

“What’s the problem, Big Bro?”, Izzy was standing in his door behind him.

Alec turned around in his chair. “The options are miserable!”, he hid his face in his hands.

Izzy got closer to him and looked at the display.

“I don’t get it. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, take German.”, Izzy pointed with one perfectly manicured finger at the display.

“But I hate…”

“I know”, interrupted Izzy. “But think about it. You had German in High School, you speak it almost fluently and let’s be real, your French sucks.”

“But German is…”, groaned Alec.

“Is the language of Dad’s ancestors, I know. And I get that you hate it because of that. But Alec please, think about it. Don’t let that determine your choice. That course will be easy as hell for you.”, said Izzy convincingly.

“I don’t think that hell is a good choice as a comparison in that situation”, mumbled Alec.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do. You’re probably right, I’ll take German then. “

Alec turned around and faced his computer again while Izzy made her way back out of his room.

“You know I’m always right, großer Bruder!”, said Izzy laughing.

“Ugh, shut up!”, shouted Alec after she had left his room.

***

 

The last week of the semester break went over in what felt like a millisecond. Alec spent most of the time with his siblings and tried to avoid Quinn as much as possible. He didn’t take his phone calls or answered his texts. Alec realized that he started to feel better again, he was excited for the second year of college. The fact that he won’t see Quinn in his courses was a relief. Now he was able to fully concentrade on becoming a lawyer without any distractions.

On Monday morning Alec found himself in the kitchen, he was making coffee when Jace entered aswell. He looked awful, big dark circles around his eyes.

“Morning”, he groaned while he took milk out of the fridge.

“Hey, you look like shit. What happened?”, asked Alec.

He took his coffee and sat down on one of the chairs.

“Asshole.”, Jace took one sip of the milk right out of the bottle.

“Remember that Clary was able to display one of her paintings in this famous gallery?”

Alec nodded and gulped some of his coffee.

 “Well, we decided that yesterday would be the perfect time to celebrate. It may be that I have the worst hangover ever today…”, murmured Jace.

“You say this everytime when you have one.”, sighed Alec.

“I know”, whined Jace while he put the milk back.

“The idea to go out on the last Sunday of the break is pretty dumb aswell”, added Alec.

“Woah, thanks for telling me now, smart ass.”

“Sorry but when is your first course again?”, asked Alec grinning.

“9 am, why?”

“Well, you drive around thirty minutes to the college and…it’s already 9:22h, sooo…”

“You’re kidding me right?!”, asked Jace who seemed a lot more awake now.

“The clock is right there. Look for yourself if you don’t trust me”, said Alec laughing.

After Jace had looked at the clock, he hid his face in his hands and groaned.

“Why does stuff like this always happen to me?”

“Dumb decisions lead to bad consequences”, answered Alec.

“Not everyone has to be as boring as you, Alec.”

“I may be boring but at least I’m always on time”

Alec got up and put his mug back on the counter.

“Ugh, you get one my nerves. I can’t deal with you this early.”

“Don’t worry, I’m actually about to leave ‘cause I want to be punctual for my first course”, told Alec while he left the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

 

***

 

When Alec entered the college, he felt how his hands began to feel sweaty. His first course on Mondays obviously had to be German.

Alec sighed.

New courses meant to meet new people, a thing Alec wasn’t good at.

But Alec wouldn’t have an issue with the language, so he probably wouldn’t need to find a study buddy. He just would stay for himself and would try to be nice to the people who would start a conversation with him.

Yep, that sounded like a good plan.

Alec made his way to the room where German did take place. It wasn’t a big room, only four lines of chairs were constructed behind each other with a path between them that separated one half of the chairs from the other.

Alec decided to sit in the third line on the right side of the path. He may have been a good student but he still wasn’t a big fan of sitting in front row.

Infront of all the chairs was a small console where the professor was already preparing his lecture.

Alec put his glasses on which he thankfully only needed in college and put his laptop infront of himself and started his output program, he liked to take notes in his courses.

Someone sat down on the chair next to Alec which caused him to look up.

It was a guy with brown hair till his shoulders, he smiled brightly at Alec.

Alec smiled too and looked back at his laptop.

“I’m Meliorn. Is it okay if I sit here?”, asked the guy.

Alec cleared his throat.

“Uh, yes. Sure. I’m Alec by the way.”

Meliorn nodded.

“Alec, alright. Are you excited for the second year? It’s your second year too, right? If it’s not then don’t be ashamed. Everybody would have to repeat a course if he hadn’t pass the exam. Don’t worry. This year you’ll pass. I’m sure about it. I’ll help you if you want.”, rambled Meliorn.

Alec’s mouth hung open. This guy didn’t make any pauses between his words.

“Uhh, I’m in the second year aswell. It’s also my first time in this course. I-“

“Oh I’m so sorry, of course”, interrupted Meliorn. “Sorry for my behavior, I talk before I can think about my words. But anyway, I heard Professor Aldertree is pretty good. I hope he knows that not everybody’s German is perfect in this course. I bet a lot of the others only choose it because they didn’t want to take math. How about you, why did you choose it?”

Forced conversations. Oh, Alec loved stuff like this so much.

“Uhm, yeah same. Didn’t want to take math”, lied Alec and concentrated on Professor Aldertree who seemed like he would start soon.

The room was almost completly filled with students. Only a couple of chairs in the front row were still free.

“Oh, did he start already? I really should shut up”, asked Meliorn while his gaze was still on Alec.

Alec only shaked his head.

Professor Aldertree got closer to the consul and cleared his throat.

“Guten Morgen, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the course German 01 and I’m Professor Aldertree. We will see eachother on Monday and Wednesday. We will write one exam each on the end of the first and of the second semester. You’ll have to pass both if you want to pass the whole course. But not only that, I like to write about two or three tests in my courses to make sure you’ll learn not only one time for the exams-“

The whole room of people groaned.

“I know, I know. But trust me, it’s effectiv. You’ll get credit points for every passed test which will be added to the points of your big exams.”, continued Prof. Aldertree.

Alec was writing down the information, when the door of the room opened again. Everyone except of Alec turned around. He only heard how a small ‘Oh my god’ left Meliorn’s mouth.

Two girls and one man were making their way down the path to the free chairs in the front. The girls looked almost the same, both had long dark brown hair, wore high heels and a lot of make up. The guy in the middle wore thight black jeans, black boots and a dark blue shirt which was almost completely unbuttoned. Three necklaces were placed around his neck, his hair was almost black and hang loose in his face. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner and his lips were spoiled into a slight smirk.

When Alec finally looked up aswell, he immediatley recognized the guy in the middle.

His breath quickened and a shiver went down his spine.

Magnus. Magnus Bane.

What was Magnus Bane doing in his German course?

Alec gulped and felt how his hands began to shake.

He wasn’t able to take his gaze from him. Memories were floating his mind, of Magnus’ hands and lips. Of how his voice sounded.

When the three people had finally sat down in the left front row, Prof. Aldertree cleared his throat again. His gaze fell directly at Magnus.

“Well nice to see you again, Mr. Bane. I see you obviously start this course the exact same way like last year, you’re too late.”

“Of course, Professor Aldertree. I have to be loyal to my habits, you know?”, answered Magnus with a wink.

“I hope you remember that you won’t be able to repeat this course a second time.”, sighed Prof. Aldertree.

He continued to talk about the main information of the course but Alec wasn’t able to concentrade on anything else but Magnus.

What was he doing here? Alec never saw him on campus before. He was a leadsinger and not a student. This didn’t make any sense

Meliorn had realized that Alec was staring at Magnus and started to smile. He got closer to Alec and said something.

Alec didn’t notice that, too deep into his thoughts.

Meliorn hit his shoulder which caused Alec to look at him.

“Wh-What?”, asked Alec.

“I just pointed out that we are lucky beings. We’re allowed to sit in one room with him and his hotness. Do you like his music? I love it! I wish I’d be one of these girls. Sitting this close to him has to be like heaven. The hottest heaven possible.”

“I-I don’t know wh-what you’re talk-“

“Oh c’mon! I saw you staring at him. Everyone does, don’t worry.”

Meliorn sighed. “How am I supposed to listen to Aldertree if Magnus sits right there looking so damn delicious.”

Alec didn’t answer. The rest of the hour he found himself looking at Magnus’ backside, how his muscles flexed when he changed his sitting position. Alec licked his lips.

When the hour was over, he immediately left. He found his way into the library and leaned his head against a bookshelf in the back of the room.

God, he was so screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one! :)

After the first day of college, Alec got right into his room in the dorm. The room was small and plain, only a small bed and a desk were placed in there. It was enough for what Alec needed it, for sleeping and learning. He was more than glad that he had this room all to himself, no annoying roommate he needed to deal with.

Alec put his bags in the corner next to his bed and sat down. He sighed while he buried his head in his hands.

Magnus had been in his mind the whole day, he wasn’t able to concentrade on any of his courses.

“No distractions”, murmured Alec and shoke his head.

This was more than ridiculous, he barely knew this guy.

They had kissed several times and Magnus had offered him a blowjob, that’s all.

It shouldn’t be a big deal. It wasn’t a big deal.

But Alec’s stupid virgin mind kept replaying these memories, made a big deal out of it.

Alec groaned and stood up. He started walking through his room, his right hand running through his dark hair.

He needed to concentrade, to concentrade on becoming a lawyer. This was more than stupid.

Magnus didn’t even notice him. He just needed to stay focused.

Alec’s eyes fell at the clock on the wall.

“Fuck”, cursed Alec.

He grabbed his backpack and his leather jacket and made his way to his car.

***

 

Alec was on his way to Clary’s apartment where he was supposed to meet jace, his girlfriend and Izzy for a movienight. It was some kind of tradition to do this once a week. Alec only meant to put his luggage in his room and head straight away to Clary’s to be punctual but he got caught up by his thoughts about Magnus.

When Alec arrived at Clary’s, Izzy opened the door for him.

She smirked at him. “You’re late, Big Bro.”

Alec sighed. “I know”

“That’s really untypical for you, Alec.”

“I-Yeah…I just-Uh…Can I just come in, please?”, stuttered Alec.

“Sure”, Izzy stepped a bit aside and let Alec in.

Jace was already laying on Clary’s couch while Clary was in the kitchen where she prepared some snacks. Jace turned a bit around when he heard Alec coming in.

“Hey Smartass!”, yelled Jace.

“Huh?”

Jace stood up and got closer to Alec, his indexfinger was pointing at him.

“Never come at me again with your stupid ‘I’m always on time’-shit, alright?”, said Jace while he tapped against Alec’s chest.

Alec shoved his hand away. “Stop that! God what is with you that you always need to tap against me, huh?”

“Alexander Gideon, never come at me again with your-“

“Okay, Okay!”, Alec held both of his hands defensly in the air. “I will shut my mouth when it comes to your habit of always being late.”

“Good”, said Jace and got back to the couch.

Alec put his hands down and sat down on the armchair next to him.

“What are we going to watch this time?”, asked Alec.

“Mhm, don’t know. Izzy brought something.”, Jace was looking at his phone while answering.

Alec groaned. “This means we’re gonna watch some Nicholas Sparks shit again?”

“Mhm”

“Oh, hey Alec!”, Clary was coming out of the kitchen with two big bowls in her tiny arms.

“Hey Clary”

Clary put the bowls on the table infront of the couch and sat down next to Jace. He put his phone away and threw his right arm over her shoulders.

Alec wasn’t a big fan of the redhead in the beginning of their relationship but after some time he learned to accept her. He knew that she was good for Jace, that she made him more than happy.

“Where’s Izzy now?”, asked Alec.

“Bathroom”, answered Clary while she got even closer to Jace and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

Alec leaned back against the rest and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted and sighed when heard Izzy coming out of the bathroom.

“I got ‘The Notebook’ for tonight”, warbled Izzy while she put the DVD into the player.

“Is this the one with this Miley girl again? The one we watched three weeks ago?”, asked Alec annoyed and opened his eyes.

“No, this is obviously not the same one, Alec. This one is with Ryan Gosling”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I bet the plot is still the same. The hetero couple will fall in love at first sight and then one of them will get sick or has an acci-“

“No, it’s not!”, Izzy got up and put her hands on her hips. “The plot is not the same, Alec!”

“We’ll see”, said Alec pertly while he folded his arms infront of his chest.

Izzy sat down next to Clary. “We can do something else if you want. How about you tell us why you were late today?”

“It was- It was nothing. I just-“, Alec felt how his cheeks turned red.

Izzy raised her eyebrows. “What? What did you do?”

“I-I took a nap, I-I just overslept.”

“And napping makes you blush?”, asked Jace curiously.

“No, I-… Let’s just watch the movie, okay?

“Okay, whatever you want, Bro.”, said Jace smirking while he took the remote and pressed play.

Alec sighed again.

***

 

After thirty minutes (which felt like an eternity to Alec) of the movie had passed, Izzy took the remote again and pressed pause. She turned to Alec.

Alec looked at her. “What?”, he asked confused.

“I need to know why you were late. I can’t concentrade on Allie and Noah.”

“I- I told you!”

Jace started laughing. “Bro, you’re the worst liar ever. I mean napping? I didn ‘t buy that for one second.”

“I-Man, you get on my nerves! I was just lost in my thoughts, okay?”, mumbled Alec.

“About what were you thinking? Quinn? Have you seen him?”, asked Izzy.

“No, it’s not about Quinn. It’s-…Can we just continue the stupid movie, please?”, murmured Alec.

“Alec, you have to start to talk about your problems. Remember how relieved you felt after you told Jace and me that you’re gay? We would never judge you, you know that.”

“It’s not that big, it’s just stupid. I’m stupid, it’s not important, okay?”

“It obviously is important if you nearly forgot our movienight, c’mon talk.”, said Izzy surely.

Alec closed his eyes while he answered. “He’s in my german course and now my mind keeps replaying how we kissed and all these things he said to me. I know it’s stupid and that these things shouldn’t mean that much to me because I barely know him but, I just can’t help it.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Izzy who was smiling at him.

“Who is he?”, asked Jace.

“Magnus”, sighed Alec.

He heard how Izzy took a deep breath.

“Oh god,  Alec. That’s amazing! I mean I knew he studys at your college but now you’re in the same course, that’s even better!”

“Wait, you knew? How?!”, asked Alec while Jace looked confused from Izzy to Alec and back.

“Clary told me”, responded Izzy smirking.

Alec turned to Clary. “You know him? You know Magnus?”

“Do you mean Magnus Bane?”, asked Clary.

Alec nodded.

“Of course I know him. Simon, my best friends, is one of his band mates.”

Simon. Alec remembered that name, that was the guy who saw him and Magnus when... Alec felt himself blushing again. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortable on his seat.

“Mags is awesome, how do you know his fabulous self?”, continued Clary.

Alec opened his mouth to answer her but Izzy was faster.

“They made out when I took Alec with me to the concert. You should have seen the hickey Magnus had left on his neck. It was huge!”

“Izzy!”

“What? It’s the truth, Alec”, said Izzy grinning.

“Woah respect, Bro. I didn’t know you were someone for one-night-stands.”, said Jace mockingly.

“I’m not!”

“Have you talked with him today? You have to ask him out!”, squealed Izzy.

“I haven’t talked with him and I definitely won’t ask him out! He didn’t even see me and I want it to stay that way.”

“But-But why? You obvilously like him”, said Izzy concerned.

“As I said, I barely know him, Iz. I have to concentrade on becoming a lawyer, this is the only important thing to me and I definitely don’t want to become one of his several hook ups.”, rambled Alec.

“Alec is actually right. As far as I know, Magnus is not exactly what Alec is looking for in the moment. He is not the biggest fan of relationships”, told Clary.

“I’m not looking for a relationship. That with Quinn was disappointing enough. I just want to graduate. I’ll get over Magnus, Iz. Don’t worry”.

Alec smiled at his sister while she looked at him with disbelieve in her eyes.

“Okay, fine. Whatever you say, Big Bro.”, she grabbed the remote and pressed play again.

Alec bit his lower lip. He knew Izzy wasn’t convinced and if he was honest to himself then he would know that he wasn’t convinced either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, leave kudos and comment what you thought about this chapter!  
> Thank you for reading, I know this is more like a filler chapter but I want this fic to be a round story why I think chapters like this one are needed. I'm sorry if this disappoints you.
> 
> Next chapter we probably get some Malec-interaction again ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next one, guys!
> 
> Enjoy the little malec :)

After the movienight weeks started to pass. Alec’s mind became clearer when he was around his friends and his family. He was able to concentrade on his courses again and spend a lot of his time in learn groups. But in his German course he still wasn’t able to look away from Magnus. Magnus who seemed like he didn’t care about anything that happened in this course. Most of the time he was busy with the girls or boys he brought with him or wasn’t even present. Merliorn was always predicting what Magnus was up to if he was gone. This ended mostly in a complete absurb story which he told Alec in a way too detailed way.

It drove Alec nuts.

Alec tried to busy himself as much as possible because when he was alone with his thoughts, he found his right hand way too often around his own cock, stroking himself till he climaxed.

It happened in the shower, before going to sleep and after waking up. No day was going by in which Alec didn’t imagined Magnus’ hand or mouth around himself, or how he would look sweating and moaning beneath him.

Alec felt guilty for thinking about Magnus in that way.

Thinking about someone from some porn while jerking off was one thing. But Magnus was real and in some way reachable.

Alec felt so weird about himself, felt like a horny teenager again who wasn’t able to control his thoughts.

Everyday followed the same routine for Alec. He woke up after a couple of hours of sleep in his bed in the dorm and worked on his morning erection.

He went to college and tried to remain to be the same hard working student as before. He spent time with his old friends while he avoided a talk with Quinn constantly.

Quinn was calling him everyday at least once. Everytime he left a message on Alec’s voice mail and texted him aswell. After some time Alec started to feel a bit guilty for ignoring Quinn because he put so much effort in reaching out for Alec.

He told Izzy about it which caused her to slap him in the face instantly. She promised Alec that it would force his common sense back into his brain. Izzy was sure that there was no way that Alec was thinking rationally if he felt guilty for that bastard.

After his courses he spent a lot of time with jace in the gym. He pushed himself to his limits, worked harder than ever before.

Back in the dorm, he allowed Magnus back into his mind. He was on his mind everytime he fell asleep and even in his dreams he was followed by the leadsinger.

A month had passed by since the day of the concert and Alec started to approve his new routine.

Alec liked structure.

But this structure was meant to be destroyed on a so typical Monday morning. Alec was sitting in German 01 when Prof. Aldertree announced that they would get their first test back.

‘98%’ was written on Alec’s test in a blood-red color.

A smile spread on his face. Yep, Izzy was right, this course was going to be _easy as hell_.

Meliorn was looking at Alec’s test aswell and his eyes widened.

“Holy fuck, Dude!  Are you some kind of robot or something?”

Meliorn got 79% and seemed actually really pleased with it till he had looked at Alec’s result.

Alec chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

“If was a robot I would have reached 100%”

“Yeah, maybe you’re half robot then? How do feel about a new name for you, huh? I feel freak would fit you perfectly, Alec!”, said Meliorn mockingly.

Both of them started to pack their stuff when Aldertree ended the lesson.

“Call me whatever you want. I’m still the one wit the better result.”, answered Alec. He found himself in a sassy mood on that day.

It surprised Alec but he actually started to like Meliorn. He talked a lot and was pretty annoying when it came to Magnus. But Alec felt comfortable around him. They had built a weird friendship over the last three weeks.

The first students were leaving the room when Alec heard how Prof. Aldertree spoke again.

“Mr. Bane, I would like to talk to you for a minute.”

Alec’s head snapped up, he saw how Magnus made his way over to Aldertree. They were only some steps away from Alec. It was easy for him to overhear the conversation while he grabbed his laptop.

Magnus sighed.

“Professor Aldertree, what can I do for you this time?”, he said sounding slightly annoyed.

“Mags, you can’t keep going like this. I mean 13%? Are you even trying to pass?”

“Ugh, stop. This isn’t Middle School, remember? You don’t need to care about your students or if they pass.”, groaned Magnus.

“But I care because you’re my friend and-“

Magnus raised his indexfinger.

“Aha, stop. You were the one that told me that we aren’t friends in college, Vic.”, interrupted Magnus.

Aldertree sighed.

“I know, it’s only because of the student-professor thing but that doesn’t matter right now, alright? You need to fix this. You won’t be able to repeat this course. And Mags, we both know you’ll need to pass this course. You promised me that you would work this out and start learning, the last time we talked. But obviously you didn’t “, Aldertree’s voice was bitter.

Alec had stopped packing, he concentraded fully on the conversation.  Almost every student had left by now. Even Meliorn who always needed hours to get his stuff ready, was already gone.

“I tried, okay? I really did but German-“, Magnus groaned. “That’s just not my thing. I can’t deal with this stupid language. I just can’t focus on that shit.”

“There’s always a way, Mags. Ah, no don’t interrupt me.”, said Aldertree when Magnus opened his mouth again. “I know you don’t like my advices but this time you need one. If you’re not able to get your shit together by yourself than you have to look for someone who is able to help you. Get. Yourself. A. Fucking. Private Tutor. And I’ll give you the chance to repeat the test on Monday in two weeks.”

Magnus took a deep breath.

“Vic, you know I don’t have time for this. The band, we need to-“

“No, you won’t use the band as an excuse this time. You once told me that college is important to you. And you know that I don’t get why but I know that you meant it. “, interrupted the Professor.

“I did, I did mean it but- … How am I suppose to find someone who likes to teach German in his free time? I mean, c’mon it’s possibly easier to make Raphael smile than to find a person like this.”

He needs help.

Magnus needs help.

Alec adjusted his glasses and made his way over to the other two men.

“Professor Aldertree, I-“, started Alec.

“Mr. Lightwood, one second, please. We’re almost finished.”

“No, I- I would like to, uhm. I heard you talking and, uh. I could- I could do it Uh the tutor thing, I-I mean.” The sassy mood Alec had found himself in, was gone.

Both men turned to Alec. He felt how Magnus’ gaze traveled over his body.

Alec blushed and drove his right hand through his dark hair.

‘He doesn’t remember me. He doesn’t remember me…’

“Do I know you?”, asked Magnus while he tilted his head to the side, his gaze still on Alec intensly and a smirk on his lips.

“No I, uh. I-I don’t think s-so.”, stuttered Alec and he looked down on his hands.

“Well then, I’m Magnus. “, he offered his hand to Alec.

Alec looked at the hand he imaged so many times around his dick.

He gulped and blushed even more when he took Magnus’s hand. His skin tingled immediately.

“Alexander. B-But you can call me Alec”, he said while they shook hands.

“Alright, _Alexander_ ”, Magnus let Alec’s hand go.

“Look Mr. Bane, obviously easier than you thought. Mr. Lightwood achieved 98% in the last test. He probably is the best you can find for the job.”, interrupted Aldertree their little Meeting.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Aldertree’s miserable attempt to act professional.

“I see you both on Wednesday and Bane-”, he pointed at Magnus. “Don’t fuck it up this time!”, Aldertree turned around and went to his bag in the back of the room.

A small laugh escaped Magnus mouth. “God, he’s the worst professor that has ever existed. But back to business. Do you know what I do along the way to college, Alexander?”

Alec’s eyes went wide while looking at Magnus.

What does he mean? Having one-nights-stands? Offering blowjobs to strangers?

“The band-thing, Alexander? Do you know I’m in a band?”

Alec sorted his thoughts and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, o-of course.”

“Good, so you know I’m a busy guy. We have a lot of gigs at the moment. Do you have any important courses on Thursday or Friday?”, He asked while tapping with his right foot on the ground.

“Uhm every course is important in some way, isn’t it?”, asked Alec confused.

Magnus sighed.

“Fine let me asked differently. Hypothetical, if you missed your courses on Thursday and Friday would you still pass your exam?”

“Uh, I guess I would. Why?”

“We have some gigs outside of New York this week. Which means I’ll be only available for private lessons on our tour bus. You’ll have to come with me if you want to be my private tutor, Alexander.”

Magnus winked at Alec .

“I- uh. I don’t-….”

“Ah, don’t worry. Just give me your number so I can tell you the details later.”

Alec just nodded and they exchanged their phone numbers.

“Perfect.”, Magnus patted Alec’s shoulder. “See you on Wednesday, Alexander.”

He took his bag from the ground and made his way to the exit.

Leaving an overwhelmed Alec behind.

Alec got back to his seat and packed the last things into his back pack.

He felt like in trance and he was sure that he just had an Déjà-vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any ideas of what you want to see in this fic, then please tell me


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 10!
> 
> My apologies for the long wait :/

“You did what?!” squealed Izzy and bursted out laughing. She was sitting across from Alec on the couch in their family’s living room while Alec was walking back and forth infront of her. His hands were driving rapiditly through his dark strands of hair.

After his german course, he instantly drove back to his family’s home on the outskirt of New York to have a talk with Izzy about his own stupidity. Missing his other courses was some kind of his own punishment for offering himself as a fucking private tutor. For Magnus _. Magnus._

Alec groaned loudly.

He was glad that his parents were working when he arrived. Explaining to them why he was missing his courses would have been pure torture of desperately disappointed side glances.

“Stop fucking laughing, Iz! That’s not funny! It’s a disaster! I’m- urgh, how could I’ve been so damn stupid?!” Alec was walking faster by now while his breathing speed increased.

This outcome was against anything he had planned.

Finally Izzy’s laughing got lower when Alec’s head was about to explode. His thoughts didn’t have any mercy with him. He felt like his mind was stuck in a labyrinth without any sign of a way out.

Suddenly Izzy was standing infront of him, she laid her hands on his chest. The expression on her face had changed. She was looking at him with worry in her round brown eyes.

“Woah, Alec. Alec, hey. Please, please calm down. We’ll find a way, okay? I’m sorry. Just calm down please!” her voice was slightly higher than normal but with a soothing undertone.

Alec’s blurry gaze started to clear slightly but his mind was still foggy. He felt how Izzy dragged him over to the couch. He sat down and hid his face in his shaking hands while Izzy sat down next to him and placed her right arm over her big brother’s shoulders.

“Okay, Alec breath. C’mon big bro, inhale deeply.”

Alec did what Izzy told him and tried to calm his breath. Her presence comforted him, it gave his mind a hint of safety.

After his breath was back to a normal speed, Alec took his hands from his face and laid them down in his lap instead. He turned his head and looked at his sister again. Izzy’s eyes still expressed some worry but a slight smile curved her full red painted lips upwards.

“Okay” Alec gulped. “You said we’ll find a way, where is it?” Alec’s voice was barley audible, more like some quiet muttering to himself.

Izzy took her arm from his shoulders and turned her body fully to Alec.

She cleared her throat loudly.

“Okay, Alec listen. I know you don’t want to hear this, but you’re totally overreacting, you-“

“No! Not this time. You just don’t get it, I-“  Alec started to sit up from the couch again but Izzy pushed him down.

“Alright, then explain it to me, Alec. “

Alec sighed and shook his head but his facial expression showed that he would try to explain it.

“Fine. But don’t interrupt me, ‘kay?”

Izzy pretended to lock her lips with an imagery key which she threw behind her after that.

After a short amount of time, Alec started talking.

“ Since I’ve met magnus everything has been a blur. I can’t think straight anymore and not just ‘cause I’m gay, so save your comments. I know what I have to concentrade on, what my responsibilitys are. I need to have my focus on my education but meeting Magnus changed that. It’s just stupid, I barley know him and he’s already everything I can think about. I feel like I’m going to fail my courses and become an even bigger disappointment to my family. I’m not myself anymore and this is his fucking fault. Because he’s so fucking beautiful and his voice is so smooth. And Meliorn doesn’t stop talking about him while Magnus just sits there with his stupid groupies. “

Alec gulped and looked down in his lap, playing nervously with his fingers.

“And now, I offered being his tutor, offered being alone with him. He wants me to come with him on tour, I’ll miss my courses. This will obviously make things much worse. Look what happened with me after just thirty minutes with him. He doesn’t remember me, what is really the only good thing. But when I spend more time with him, maybe he’ll figure it out which would be damn embarrassing. So maybe you see now that I’m not fucking overreacting!”

Alec breathed out loudly and sat back against the couch while closing his hazel colored eyes.

Izzy remained silent, just looking at her brother intensely.

After a couple of minutes Alec groaned loudly.

“Damn Iz, can you say something, please?”

“You won’t like it.” Answered Izzy calmly with a smirk on her full lips.

“Hm?”  he sat up straight again, a concerned look on his face.

“You’re definitely overreacting.”

“What?!”

Izzy clapped her hands and straightend her back while she cleared her throat.

“Okay, my turn with explaining. Same rule, no interruption.”

Izzy inhaled deeply with her eyes closed.

“Okay. Listen, big brother. Everything you just described is freaking normal! You’re crushing on Magnus, it’s as easy as that. It just makes sense that you can’t take your eyes of him when he’s in the same room with you or that you think about him constantly. And this scares you because you’ve nerver felt like that before. But trust me, Alec. It’s okay, it’s normal and it’s right. Why should you deny yourself something you clearly want. Use this trip, get to know him!”

“No, no I can’t, Iz. What if he remembers me, what if he finds who I really am. What if-.”

“I don’t see where your issue is with that? You’re amazing! You’re Alec fucking Lightwood, the best brother in the world -don’t tell Jace. And quiet good looking when you don’t wear these ugly ass glasses. “

Alec snorted at that.

“Okay, maybe I get it. You’re scared that he only was interested in Pretty Boy but won’t like you – the real you, Alec Lightwood?”

Alec nodded slightly.

“If he finds out and doesn’t see what a great guy you are, then he’s a total douche. No matter how great his music is. But you won’t find that out if you stay here, use that chance!”

“But-but… my courses, I might miss something or-“

Izzy began to laugh at that.

“Oh man, Alec. Your grades are more than on point. Missing a couple of courses won’t change this. C’mon, I know that and I’m not even in college. I promise you won’t disappoint Mum and Dad.”

Alec stood up from the couch and looked down at his sister. His face showed that he was thinking.

“Okay. “

“Okay?!” squealed Izzy.

“Mhm, let’s teach Magnus some German.”

“Oh yes, big bro. You have to get me autographs! Oh god, I have to tell Clary, maybe we can come to one of the shows and you can introduce me to the band members? Uh, that would be perfect. Tomorrow we have to pack your bags, I’ll help!” Izzy got up from the couch aswell and made her way out of the room while rambling.

“See you later, big bro!”

Alec stood still for some seconds, then he fell down on the couch and closed his eyes immediately.

“What am I getting myself into?” he asked himself while he hid his face in one of the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys,  
> I know it felt like forever and I'm really sorry about that. I'm an impatient person myself, so I get it. But I just can't do anything about the situation right now, I'm sorry. In two months I'll be finished with school but till then, I won't have much time because of my exams. There won't be many updates till april but after that, I'll be able to write more often again. I hope you can forgive me for the wait and you understand my issues right now. I don't like this situation myself but I hope you can at least enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts in the comments and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If anyone is interested in my Twitter: https://twitter.com/sinibuih?s=09


	11. Chapter 11

On Wednesday morning, Alec stepped into the room of his German course and hestitated. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. His gaze found an empty chair in the front. Alec knew who this chair belonged to. He gulped and his grip on the bag with his clothing got thighter. With his other hand he adjusted his glasses.

Suddenly something bumped against his back and Alec startled. He was still blocking the door and a couple of students were right behind him.

Alec cleared his throat and stepped aside while apologizing quietly. The students made their way to their chairs and started to make conversations or unpacked their bags.

Alec chuckeled slightly and started to walk to his chair aswell. There was no turning back, he was going with Magnus, was getting to know him. A spark of excitement ran through his body, after thinking so much about the situation the last two days, it almost didn’t seem terrifying anymore. Not that he wasn’t nervous, hell he was. His hands were sweaty and his breath came out slightly faster than normal but still, this was what he wanted. Actually wanted.

Alec found his seat next to Meliorn and put his laptop down infront of him.

“Hey, how is my favorite robot doing? Wait, don’t answer that, you don’t look good. You look even paler than usual, how is that even possible? Dude, you have to see the sun more often. How about we get to this one park I heard about? How about this weekend? I mean, it’s still a bit cold, but maybe we could-“ rambled Meliorn without taking a breath.

“Maybe we could shut the fuck up? How about that? You take a breath and then we have a conversation like normal people do, doesn’t that sound delightful?” interrupted Alec laughing.

“No that doesn’t sound good at all, who wants to be normal? Normal is boring. Something we both are definitely not” Meliorn winked at him.

“Wow, you’re the first person that’s convinced I’m not boring” sighed Alec.

“Aw, come on. You just used the word delightful, I mean who says stuff like that? And I spend time with you which means that you have do be pretty awesome.”

Alec snorted and shook his head slightly.

“I just used that ‘cause your monologue about my skin color gave me time to think of a way to interrupt you nicely.”

“ _Nicely_?! That was everything but nice. You said I should-“

“Hey”

A smooth deep voice interrupted Meliorn’s flow of words. Alec looked at the person who was standing in the way behind Meliorn. His gaze found a caramel colored chest slightly hidden behind a black silk button-down shirt. Alec gulped and tore his eyes away from his torso and looked up into his dark chocolate-brown eyes.

Meliorn turned around aswell and his mouth fell open.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God. Magnus Bane, speaking with me. Hey aswell, handsome. My name’s-“ started Alec’s friend.

“Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you, I-don’t-care-what-your-name-is.” said Magnus mockingly with a smirk on his lips.

“Alexander-!”

Meliorn turned to Alec, his eyes wide open.

“You know him?!” he squealed with open excitement in his voice.

“H-hey Magnus” answered Alec while ignoring Meliorn’s question.

“You didn’t answer any of my texts yesterday.” There was no anger in Magnus’ voice but Alec noiticed the slight shape of disappointment in his eyes.

“Yeah, I-I know. It’s just that- I didn’t mean to- uh. No I was-“

Magnus had sent him the details about the trip yesterday when he was busy with packing his bags while izzy had been laying on his bed, complaining about the clothes he choosed to bring with him. Magnus’ text said that they were going to leave after the last course the next day. His other band mates were already leaving in the morning, so they were able to prepare their gig for that night without waiting for them.

After Izzy freaked out about the fact that Magnus had texted him, Alec felt way to insecure to answer.  There was also no question involved, so he couldn’t find a reason to do write anything back or follow Izzy’s advice to send him a dick pic with a heart emoji as a reply.

“Calm down, darling. It’s quiet alright. It’s just important that you got it, I hope you have your bags packed. I’m thrilled to finally learn how to curse in German in the harshest way there is. Find me in the parking lot after your last course.”

With that Magnus winked at Alec, turned around and made his way to his seat next to his groupies who fell around his neck instantly.

Alec’ cheeks were burning red and it got even worse when he saw how Meliorn was looking at him.

“What the fuck did just happen? God, I have so many questions! Texting? You and _Magnus Bane_?! How did you do that?” Meliorn spoke unusual slow, a hint of jealously in his voice.

Alec groaned quietly.

“It’s not like that, okay? He needs help in German and I’m going to be his tutor. That’s all, nothing special actually.”

“Are you kidding me? Not special? That’s a closer interaction than anyone in this room will ever have with him, give or take his groupies!”

Meliorn sighed loudly.

“Why was he talking about a trip if you’re just going to be his tutor?” continued Alec’s seatmate.

“Alright, he’s a busy guy, okay. He’s not in town the next days, so I’m going with him. Well, with his band to be precisely.”

Meliorn started to laugh.

“Fuck, you lucky bastard. I’m jealous, you’re definetly getting laid the next days. You have to describe his naked body to me afterwards, yeah?”

Alec’s facial expression changed from annoyed to shocked and he looked down at his lap.

“Stop that! It’s not like that in any way, we’re just going to study, alright. Stop acting like my sister, it doesn’t suit you!”

“You’re going to be alone with _Magnus Bane_ in one room, probably a small room. And you really don’t want to take the chance to seduce him? What a waste of time.” Meliorn placed his head on top of his book laying infront of him on his desk.

“I won’t talk to you for the rest of the lesson. You’re acting ridiculously.” Murmured Alec when Prof. Aldertree was entering the room.

“Yeah sure, what ever you say, Robot.”

***

The course started surprisingly usual, Meliorn kept his mouth shut and Alec was actually able to focus on what Aldertree was saying. There were only a couple of times that Meliorn caught him looking at Magnus’ back.

After Alec’s last course, he stepped outside of the college into the parking lot. Cars in every color and shape were parked next to each other. Alec had no idea how he was supposed to find Magnus. After he waited a couple of minutes with his bag in his hand, he decided to text Magnus. His hands were shaking while he tapped around on his phone’s display.

The response from Magnus followed immediately, it said that Alec could find him in the third row.

Alec began to walk looking from one side to the other till he finally found magnus leaning on the engine hood of his black cabriolet, a cigarette between his lips and black sunglasses hiding his eyes. Next to him were the two girls who had been with Magnus in their German course and another guy who Alec had never seen before.

Alec approached the car, the hand that wasn’t holding his bag made it’s way to the back of his head where he started to play with his strands.

Magnus took a deep draw from his cigarette and got up from where he leaned before.

“Alexander, finally! We’re a bit in a hurry. Put your bag in the trunk while I say good-bye to my company.”

Alec did what Magnus had told him and mumbled a quiet ‘Hey’. He had his eyes fixed on Magnus who threw his cigarette away and kissed his accessory matter on their cheeks. All three of them were looking at Alec disapprovingly and talked quietly with each other, so that he wasn’t able to catch what they were saying.

Alec shrugged his shoulders and closed the trunk. Magnus’ accessories were going away from the car while their owner had found his place behind the steering wheel.

Alec opened the door to the co-driver’s seat and sat down next to Magnus. He put the seatbelt on and glanced at Magnus’ profil.

Magnus found Alec’s gaze. His eyes were still hidden behind the sunglasses but his lips were spoiled into a big smirk which almost showed his teeth.

“Are you ready for an adventure, Alexander?” asked Magnus with excitement in his voice.

“Uh, do you really believe that studying German is that thrilling?” asked Alec confused.

“Of course, studying.” was his only reply.

Magnus turned his head and started the car, his smile got even bigger.

He began to drive and the car found it’s way to the road.

Alec turned his head to the window, looked at the world passing.

He sighed quietly.

Maybe this was not going to be a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found time to write! WUUUUH! (I'm actually really proud of myself, haha)
> 
> We're finally heading to the main part of the story. I hope you are excited for a lot of malec interaction in the next chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> If anyone is interested in my Twitter: https://twitter.com/sinibuih?s=09
> 
> Ps: raise your hand if you're also slightly dead because of the new Malec Promo!


End file.
